Hunt Me Down
by EscapeCode
Summary: Andy Lore was a 21 year old college student, living out her dreams. When she returned home for the holidays she found her parents and little sister torn to shreds. It's three years later, now here she is: a hunter. She is on a warpath to find who or what killed her family and will stop at nothing, that is until she meets Dean Winchester. Reviews/Follows appreciated!
1. Prologue

Authors Note

First off, welcome!

I have always been a Supernatural fan, however seasons 1 & 2 were my favorite. This story will take place about six months after John's death. I will be incorporating particular events throughout the story that tie into the show but most of the story will be cases and scenarios that I have created. With that being said, I own nothing Supernatural related. The characters of the show belong to the creator and the only creator I own is Andy. Everything has stemmed from their utter brilliance. The story is rated Mature for explicit language, frightening scenes and explicit sexual content. Think Stephen King, 50 Shades of Grey and Supernatural combined, genre wise. **Please leave reviews and follow! The more follows I get the more frequently I will update. Thanks guys! **

_**Prologue **_

_I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, my long dark brown hair blowing in the Los Angeles wind. My car radio was blaring some Red Hot Chili Peppers. I sang along to the track and recognized the irony that this song came on just as I was leaving UCLA. California was my home, whether it be northern or southern, it didn't matter. I had been working so hard in my junior level college courses that I felt like a break from pre-med was the only thing I needed at this point. That and my adorable family. I smiled thinking about how my mom Theresa was most likely getting my room ready even though it probably didn't need any sort of primping. I laughed at how my dad Norman was probably getting his tools ready to maintain my blue adorable little VW Bug. I would even bet that my little sister Tara had cleared her calendar to hang with big sis. Tara was eighteen and had her own life, but we were tight, she would hang with me no question. _

_I pulled over to a near gas station that overlooked the beach and started to fill her up. My cell phone had died about an hour back so I decided to use the payphone at the entrance of the updated gas station. I put my change in and dialed home. Weird, still no answer. I had been calling since this morning and no one had been picking up. I decided to leave voicemail. "Why aren't you dorks picking up? I will be home around eight so you guys better have my Christmas gifts ready. Love you all." I said hanging up. I headed back over to my car and put them pump away. I started back on the road and sang the whole way. Once I had reached San Francisco, I shoved my iPod and cable in the center console of my Bug. I was too excited to listen to music. I pulled up to my parents' house and noticed the lights were out. All of them. I shrugged and parked the car in the massive driveway. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and grabbed my key out of my purse. _

_Before I could even insert my key into the lock, the door opened. It had been ajar slightly. My heart started to race, my family NEVER left the front door open. Ever. I slowly stepped inside and that's when I saw red. A lot of red. My subconscious was trying to rationalize. Maybe my sister spilled some of her paint, maybe mom had the little neighbor kids over and they played lipstick. As I started listing all of the maybes, I realized I was in the kitchen. My eyes darted to my mother, her body in pieces in our kitchen sink. I could only make out her face because it was on top of the pile of her. My heart was racing so hard I felt like I might pass out. My little sister was scattered on the center island, her neon green painted finger nails torn off and sprinkled on her body parts. Before I could scream, cry or even run I could see my father's head on one of the tiki torches we had outside. I started to back up. I tried to move my legs faster but I was almost mentally paralyzed. I didn't realize I was shaking until I heard a car door slam outside. Then before I knew it, two arms encircled me. I turned and saw a familiar face. _

_"B-B-Bobby. They're…they're. "I said, not being able to explain. My dad's long-time friend sat me down on the entry bench in our large home. _

_"Stay put, you hear me?" He said as he put a hand on my cheek. I nodded still dazed. What seemed like an hour passed and Bobby came to the entry way. "We have to go. They will be looking for you." He said as he lightly got me to my feet. _

_"Th-The cops?" I asked. He shook his head and put me in his truck, my duffle in the back. _

_I looked down and saw I was covered in blood, my hands drenched. _

-EscapeArtist


	2. Part 1

Part 1

I bolted upright drenched in sweat. I wiped my cheeks that were so tear soaked that skin contact wouldn't clear it. I reached over to my nightstand and pulled the picture down. I looked at my families' happy faces, my dad's arm around my shoulder, my mom to my left and my little sister kneeling in front of us. I grazed my finger across their faces, then noticed my tears had stopped. Since my family was slaughtered, I couldn't cry. No matter what I had seen in the last three years, no matter how much sadness I felt, not one tear. After that night, Bobby who was a friend of my father's since I was little, trained me to fight. He taught me to get back up after a beating. He taught me about what lurks at night and how to beat evil. But he didn't know how to take my hurt away. I don't know that anyone ever would.

My apartment was decent; I didn't need much. Not like I used to. I had given all of my designer clothes and accessories to charity and Bobby had traded in my Bug. Bobby was given my parents' fortune which was then given to me because as far as the police new, I had been taken and was most likely dead. I intended to keep it that way. I was formerly known as Andy Carson, now I was Andy Lore, my mother's maiden name. Bobby said I needed to change my first name completely but I wouldn't let them take that. No fucking way.

Bobby had dropped the bomb on me shortly after my family was killed. My parents were hunters. He said that was why my father retired as a computer engineer so young, he wanted to return to hunting full time. My mother couldn't let him go back to it alone, so she joined. Bobby also said my sister was currently in training when I found them dead. They were going to tell me my fate of being a hunter when I was coming home for the holidays. While it's not a blood thing, it was destiny. My grandfather and my great grandfather were hunters. So it made sense for me to be one too I guess.

I had been living in Kansas City, MO for the last two years. I moved here after Bobby had finished training me for one whole year. For one whole year I knew nothing but training and learning. Once I had finished and proven to Bobby I was ready, I left. I had been looking for the thing that killed my family for months, but the trail had gone cold. Until Bobby could get me for information, I had to settle in one place and kill whatever I could get my hands on. I had killed vamps, banshees, demons, whatever you could think of. Whatever I could eliminate, I did. While I waited for the right information and time, I had to keep going somehow.

I got up out of my bed and headed to my bathroom. I emptied the beer bottle on the bathroom sink and filled it with water. I chugged the warm water and threw the bottle in the mini trash can filled with empty liquor bottles and prescription bottles. Was I mess? Sure. But if I wasn't killing or fighting something evil I had to numb myself somehow. Bobby worried. But I told him to let me do what I needed to. He was the closest thing I had to a father I guess, so I had to at least attempt to do as he says so I cut the drinking down. But even then, I was probably considered an alcoholic. I looked in my bathroom mirror. My eyes were dark brown and sunken. My long dark hair flowed to the middle of my back and framed my face. My full lips were sporting a split lip from fighting a wraith a couple days prior. I couldn't but help but feel like I looked like shit. But then again, I had looked like shit for three years.

I sat at my dining table, reading through the Kansas City Metro murder reports, you know looking for work. Just as I was flipping through, my phone started to vibrate on the table. I saw the caller ID, it as Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Hey kiddo. I need you to come home. I may have some information." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be there before sundown." I said before ending the call. I quickly shot up and pulled my skinny jeans on with a tank top that showed up my newish tattoo sleeve. Three years ago, I would have never considered a tattoo. Now? I couldn't get enough of them. My back was mostly covered, my right arm and part of my left leg. I used to be a Barbie doll, now I was the total opposite. I had a scar above my right eye from when a zombie had yanked my piercing out. From then on, I just stuck to ink. I could never describe it, but since my family was killed, my lust for blood went beyond anything I thought I was capable of. If I ever saw an innocent suffering, I didn't feel remorse, I felt a thirst of vengeance towards the things causing it. I wasn't sure if my heart had turned cold, or if my mind had been completely ransacked. Either way, it didn't make sense. How could I hardly recognize myself when I felt like I was doing exactly what I was born to do?

After I shoved my boots on, I shrugged into my maroon leather jacket and grabbed my keys. I was headed to South Dakota.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

I had finally reached South Dakota. I was already itching for a drink. I ignored the slight shaking I had in my hands, not really wanting to face hard realty right now.

I reached Bobby's house and walked inside. I saw a note on the table, "Hey kiddo, had to run out for supplies. Read what I got so far." I looked under the note and saw a pile of newspaper clippings. They all read around the same headline: people being found in pieces. My mind flashed back to my mother's face, her eye had been torn out, but it looked as it was brutally scratched out. I shook my head slightly, the fact that I could remember every little detail of that night still got to me. I continued shuffling through the papers, but before I could piece everything together, a hand landed on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the appendage and flipped my attacker on the ground. I straddled him and held my blade to his throat. He had short dirty blonde hair almost brown. My eyes met with his and he flashed a smile.

"Whoa, there a problem darlin'? He asked, trying to wiggle his arms free from my knees.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" I asked, slightly removing the blade from his jugular.

"Dean." He said before flipping me over. He was in between my legs and somehow had taken my knife and had it at my throat.

"Well, Dean. You're quick, I'll give you that. Now who are you and why the fuck are you in Bobby's house?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Dean said not moving the knife from my throat. "You know you should never stop applying the pressure. Always let em' know you could slice em' at any point." He said. Before he could continue, I had flipped us back over and had the knife back in my hand. He smirked at my quick move. "Nice." He breathed out.

"And you should never be too cocky." I said. We paused, looking at each other briefly. A low clearing of a throat erupted and broke our gaze. I turned to see Bobby and another dude standing in the entry way.

"Can I offer you two a room?" Bobby said, a brown bag in his left arm. The tall guy next to him let out a soft chuckle.

"You know these guys Bobby?" I asked, not getting off Dean.

"How the hell do you know Bobby?" Dean asked. I turned to him in confusion and got off of him.

"Dean this is Andy." Bobby said to Dean as he put the brown bag down on the table.

"As in _the_ Andy?" Dean asked. "Sam, we are finally meeting her in the flesh." Dean exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, Bobby filled me in outside." Sam said. "Good to meet you Andy, Bobby has told us a lot about you." Sam said stepping forward and extending his hand. I took it and shook it hesitantly.

"Really? How much?" I asked. Sam looked at Bobby and Bobby shook his head and Sam laughed awkwardly.

"Oh ya know, just that you are one tough hunter." Sam said. I couldn't help but notice Dean was still eyeing me and down. "Um Dean you wanna help me get stuff out of the car?" Sam asked. Dean and I didn't break our gaze, yet again. I didn't know if I was staring because he was staring or because I legitimately couldn't stop. "DEAN!" Sam yelled. Deans trance broke as well as mine, and Dean nodded. They headed outside and I followed Bobby into the kitchen.

"What the hell Bobby? You could have given me a heads up that I wasn't going to be the only one visiting." I whispered. Bobby sighed.

"I didn't know they were coming kiddo. I saw them pulling up just as I was. Dean was inside before I could tell him whose car was parked out front." Bobby said. I sighed and nodded. "Good to see ya though kiddo." He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back and shrugged my jacket back on so I could go outside for a smoke. I was trying to quit but it was proving to be hard. I saw Sam and Dean outside, arguing. I went out the back and snuck up to the side of the house to listen.

"Dean. Can we do just one case where you aren't drooling over a female?" Sam spat.

"Come on Sammy, I am not drooling. I mean don't get me wrong, she is probably the hottest woman I have ever laid eyes on. I mean did you see that body? And those tats? Whew." Dean said, off in his own thought.

"Well she can hold her own physically apparently too. But we are here because Bobby said she will need our help. Let's just keep it at that for once, yeah?" Sam asked. Dean growled under his breath and nodded. I retreated to the back yard and lit a cigarette. I saw Dean emerge from the back door. I exhaled and leaned against the tree.

"You know that stuff will kill ya right?" He asked leaning against the tree to my side. I chuckled.

"And like demon fighting won't?" I said. He smiled and shrugged. "Nah I am trying to quit. Just another side effect of one of my own inner demons." I said.

"Hey uh, sorry about us scuffling." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Is that what we were doing?" I said, turning to face him. He smirked as he eyed me sideways. I had to admit, he gave me that down low feeling. I hadn't felt that in so long.

"Well…" he said. "Not to me." He answered. He started to head back inside.

"Then what would you call that?" I responded. He turned to me slightly.

"Foreplay." He said with that killer smile. The butterflies in my stomach started to sprint. He disappeared inside and I put my smoke out. I went inside to see them gathered at the table.

"What do we have Bobby? I saw a little bit of the articles but not much." I said as I sat down.

"A string of murders in Austin. People being mutilated, basically torn to pieces. I am not completely sure about the autopsy reports so torn may be reaching. But I did the research I could and they were all hunters. Same MO as…well you know." Bobby said.

"As what?" Sam asked.

"Alright. I'm going." I said as I stormed into the main room. Bobby and the brothers followed.

"Wait Andy, you're not going alone." Bobby said.

"Yeah, that's why we came in the first place. To help." Sam said. Dean eyed me with a hint of sympathy. Almost like he understood my anger and determination. Whether it got me killed or not.

"Fine. But just don't get in my way if I am killing something." I said as I went outside. I could hear Bobby inside. "You boys look after her. I swear if anything happens to her…" Bobby said.

"We won't let anything happen to her Bobby. You can count on that." Dean responded. They followed me outside.

"I'll drive." I said.

"No no no I don't think so sweetheart. I always drive. Besides your car looks like it won't go another mile." Dean said as he took my duffle bag from me, my mouth dropped open by the insult. He shoved it in the trunk as Bobby came out with a folder. He handed it to me and took me into a hug.

"Take care of yourself girl. You hear me?" He said as he held my face in his hands. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I took the folder, gave Bobby my keys in case and headed to the backseat. Sam rode shotgun and I sat behind Dean. Dean turned on some 70s rock and I instantly fell asleep.


	4. Part 3

Part 3

When I woke up, we were pulling into a motel that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. It was named after Wichita, KS so I had assumed that we were close to that city. When we parked, Dean pulled out his wallet.

"Okay who are we tonight Sam?" Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"I don't know man, the Thomas card didn't work last time so that one is probably done." Sam said. I looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Alright Jackson it is." Dean said pulling out the card and opening his door.

"I'm going in too." I said. Dean growled and let me out. As we walked inside, I lightly shoved Deans hand down with the bogus credit card.

"I've got this Mr. Jackson." I said as we went to the front counter where a large man sat. He quickly got up and tossed his Playboy when he saw me behind Dean.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like two rooms please for two nights." I asked.

"I'm sorry but we only have one. Two beds though." The man said, eyeing Dean. Dean eyed him back.

"Well, are you and brother cool with sharing?" I asked Dean. The man behind the counter looked like he won some sort of unspoken manly race.

"Hell no. I don't share beds with dudes, even if he is my brother." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, looks like you're sleeping with me." I said handing my card to the now displeased attendant. Dean smiled at him with a cocky grin.

"Sounds good to me darlin'." Dean said, still smiling at him. I knocked him in the ribs.

"Don't get any ideas." I said. The attendant smirked. Good lord.

"Alright you're all set peaches." The man said as he handed me two keys. I smiled sweetly and took them. Dean opened the door for me and walked behind me. Sure enough, I turned and he was staring. He quickly corrected himself once I caught him and I smiled slightly when he couldn't see my face. I shook myself out of it and remembered my mission.

Once we got into the room, I scattered the articles and papers Bobby sent with me on one of the beds.

"Tomorrow once we get to Austin, I think we need to hit this club up. Bobby said that one of the hunters that was killed frequented this vamp club. Never went inside, just watched the place and made sure they were following the rules by not killing humans. There has to be something there to tell us how often this guy showed up or if he started shit with the vamps. There is only one problem." I said.

"What? Is it a dance club because Dean will NOT blend in." Sam joked.

"Yeah no I won't." Dean confirmed. I laughed slightly.

"Well not exactly. It's a goth strip club." I said.

"Of course it is." Sam said, groaning.

"How the hell will we pull that off? I mean you have ink sure but none of us exactly look like children of the night or whatever they call themselves." Dean said as he sipped his beer.

"Get us to Austin and I will handle that part." I said.

The next morning, I woke up with Dean snoring in my ear. Shockingly enough he was a perfect gentleman. He didn't try to make a move once. Despite the slight disappointment, this made me even more…intrigued by him. The brothers went and got coffee for the three of us, then we hit the road. We made it to Austin in the late afternoon, but scoped out the outside of the club first. It was a brick building surrounded by multiple other brick buildings. A covered entrance read "Lifeline" in gothic looking print. It was still daylight so we didn't see anyone until a man in all black with a dog collar and black lipstick walked inside with a box.

"I wonder what's in the box." I said.

"Blood maybe? Maybe they are legitimizing this club of bloodsuckers." Dean said.

"No. It's something else. Go up two blocks." I said as I showed Dean the way. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am." We pulled up to a goth boutique and I asked Dean and Sam their measurements.

"Okay go get us a room somewhere. Pick me up in about thirty minutes." I said as they nodded. I went inside and got to work.

When Sam and Dean picked me up, I had spent close to three hundred dollars on our disguises. But it would be worth it if I could get more information on these murders at this club. We got back to the hotel and I started working on Sam while Dean went got a pizza. I gave Sam a pair of black pants that were wide enough at the bottom to fit one of me in each. Then I started putting black eye liner on him. I put temporary black dye in his hair to give more effect.

"I look ridiculous." Sam said as he looked in the mirror as I worked.

"Well, I wouldn't say ridiculous." I said.

"I appreciate that but I look stupid and it's okay. Part of the job on occasion I guess." He said. Dean came in.

"I've got greasy ass pizz…" Dean said as he turned around to see a goth Sam. Dean burst out laughing. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't laugh, you're next bro." Sam said as Dean's expression dropped. I pulled him into the bathroom and started undressing him.

"Damn Andy, if you wanted to undress me all you had to do was ask." He said. I eyed him as I un did his belt.

"Shush. We are on a time crunch and I am not even in my disguise yet. I at least have a small advantage with my tattoos but you and Sam look like Abercrombie models. You'll stick out like sore thumbs." I said as he stripped to his boxers. I stopped for a second and took in his unbelievable body.

"Like what ya see?" He asked, half serious, half trying to snap me out of it.

"Um, yeah I mean no. I mean yes but Jesus just put these on." I said handing him his pants.

"You helped me undress for regular black pants?" He asked.

"No, I am helping you with these." I said as I held up a fuck ton of silver chains. He sighed and closed his eyes. I helped into the chains and put his black vest on with a long sleeve button up dress shirt underneath. "Okay let's get your makeup on." I said taking him back out to the main room.

"Whoa whoa. Do I really need the makeup?" He asked. Sam was trying not bust out laughing.

"I'm gonna call Bobby real quick and update him." Sam said as he left the room.

"Yes you do." I said as I sat Dean down in one of the dining chairs in our room. I started putting eyeliner on him but couldn't get the best angle. "Can you…I mean can you turn your head a little?" I said. He turned but I still couldn't get the angle I needed. I hesitantly straddled him and his breath hitched. He lightly put his hands on my thighs and I continued to work. I could tell he was getting more heated up by the minute based off of the feeling I felt in between my legs. My breathing started to unhinge and I slowly put the eyeliner down. I had to admit, he looked good like this too.

"Does it look decent?" He whispered, looking back and forth between my lips and my eyes. I breathed out slowly and nodded. Our lips almost touched, then Sam came back in. We broke our almost kiss as Sam kept talking to Bobby. I got off Dean and finished his disguise.

"Okay guys, I am going to get ready. Club opens in about thirty minutes. Remember, this is a vampire friendly club. We have to be on our A game." I said.

"Yeah and figure out why James came here for information or just straight surveillance." Sam said.

"James?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Bobby said that was his name." Sam clarified. I nodded and took my outfit in the bathroom. I put on a black corset that made my boobs definitely pop, black skirt that outlined my hourglass figure down to my calves. I put a black hooded cloak on that covered me. I put in my lip ring and took out some of the fake rings I got for the guys. I put crimson lipstick on and went lighter on the eyeliner than I did the guys. My hair was dark enough I felt like temporary was a waste. I emerged from the bathroom and Dean's mouth dropped.

"Alright you guys ready?" Sam asked as I handed him a fake lip ring. "Dean?" Sam asked.

"Um yeah. Yeah." Dean said as we walked out, snapping out of it.


	5. Part 4

Part 4

We parked the car and made our way to the front entrance. The bouncer was a tall guy with sunglasses on at night.

"ID." He said. I handed mine and the guys handed in theirs. They were not good at looking like they felt comfortable at a place like this. The bouncer opened the door and we headed in. The place was dark, with strobe lights in a few spots. A red light illuminated a stage with a dancer. I could feel hungry eyes on me. Dean and Sam caught this and went to either side of me. We sat down in one of the red velvet booths and ordered our drinks. We looked around for any indication of this place being shady. Or any vampires. I couldn't help but notice a tall man with slicked back black hair going back and forth from the stage area to a back room marked 'Personnel'. The lights went out after the dancer was finished and I saw the glowing eyes. They were everywhere.

"We're surrounded and it doesn't look like a place we can just ask people for info." I whispered in Deans ear. Then whispered in Sam's ear. They both nodded. "I looked down at my phone and typed out "We need to distract them. The security guard keeps coming out here from that back office. There has to be security tapes in there. I've seen cameras everywhere even outside. Dean and Sam watched me type and both nodded again but Sam used his phone to ask how. I saw the dancer head backstage and I came up with an idea. A bad one, but a good one. The music started booming, almost an intermission between performers. I motioned for Dean to let me out. He looked at me with slight panic and I squeezed his hand.

I headed backstage and saw other dancers. They eyed me before one approached me.

"Hey I'm Amanda. Are you the new girl?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, that's me." I responded.

"Awesome well Cherry called in sick. Can you cover?" She asked. This was going to be so easy. Sort of.

"Um yeah, I got it." I said.

"Here, here's our wardrobe. You a size 6?" Amanda asked.

"Um yeah more or less." I said. She laughed.

"Here. You'll do great." She said as she handed me a fishnet caged bra and thong set and my face reddened. Good lord this better get us what we need. I put on the very little clothing and set my clothes in a cubby backstage. I heard Marilyn Manson's "I Don't Like the Drugs but the Drugs Like Me" come on and I went out to the pole. The spot light hit me and I let my inner vixen do her work. I had to get this crowd of vampires interested. I saw Sam and Dean at the edge of the stage, both watching me with utter shock. I saw Dean gulp and the butterflies went crazy. But I snapped back to focus. The vampires were watching, but they weren't crowding the stage like the human patrons. I danced to the beat and channeled my inner stripper. After the song, the lights went out and I went to edge of the stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean growled.

"Trying to distract them." I said.

"Well, they seem entertained but they aren't moving away from the back." Sam said looking around. Dean eyed me from head to toe, gulping.

"I have an idea." I said as I unscrewed a spike from Sam's collar. He looked down confused. I took the spike and cut my hand. Blood started flowing and every vampire in the joint perked their heads up in my direction.

"Andy no stop!" Dean growled deeply.

"Go! It's working." I said as I noticed them coming to the stage and another song playing. I recognized Cinnamon Girl by Type O Negative thank God. I got back up to the pole and tried to ignore the pain as I smeared my blood all over me. I saw the security guard flash his eyes towards me as well as the other vamps that were near the back office. I saw Sam and Dean make their way to the back office and shut the door. About thirty seconds they came out and Sam motioned they had the drive to the security footage. I nodded and Dean motioned for me to get out of there. I could see the vampires eyeing me like I was food and I quickly left the stage. Cherry had my clothes in her hands and started to say I did a good job but I ran. I shoved my cloak on and came out the back to see the Impala. Sam all but shoved me in and we bolted.

"Did you get it?" I asked. Dean gripped his steering wheel and wouldn't answer me.

"Uh yeah we got it. Your hand okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no big deal. Did you bring a laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will check it out on that when we get back." Sam said. We got back and once Sam let me out, Dean slammed his car door. Both Sam and I looked at each other and Sam sighed. Dean went in the room first and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Um, I can't find my charger. Let him know I took his car to go buy one at that 24-hour store." Sam said as I nodded. I changed into p.j. shorts and a t shirt but left my makeup on so I could wait for Dean to come out.

He finally emerged, wearing regular jeans and a shirt. He wouldn't even look at me, just went straight to the mini bar and grabbed a beer.

"What the fuck is your problem Dean?" I asked. He growled.

"What the hell were you thinking? Cutting your hand like that and serving yourself up as half naked vamp bait?" He sternly asked.

"I was thinking about getting that footage! That footage will most likely get replaced in a few days and James was killed four days ago." I yelled. I stood up and got inches from Dean.

"You didn't have to strip down to nothing and hurt yourself to get us what we needed." He growled.

"Oh that's what this is. You're pissed I took my clothes off. Well get over it!" I yelled as I walked away.

"Oh trust me sweetheart you getting naked is not what I was pissed about! It's the fact that you…" He bellowed.

"What Dean? What do you care?" I yelled back. He breathed out deeply, looking at me hard. He backed me up into the wall and put a hand on the side of the wall, boxing me in.

"You served yourself up to a bunch of bloodsuckers. You showed them this beautiful body of yours and you cut it open. They got think about what they would do to you, which is something I have been doing since the moment I met you. And you gave them all the visual they needed. You also risked your safety for this case. I know you've been through hell and back, I get it. I am in the same boat. But it doesn't give you the right to…" Dean said before slammed my lips to his. I wrapped my hand around his neck and he responded by wrapping his arms around me and shoving me further to the wall. We changed angles and kissed each other like we were starving. He started to lift my shirt and I stopped him.

"You gotta earn that, Winchester. And just FYI, telling me what I can and can't do won't get you there." I said lightly biting his lower lip. He growled into our last kiss and I left him as is, hard and all. I sat at the table and pulled my phone out. Dean eyed me. Just then Sam came in.

"Got the charger." Sam said lifting the bag. "You okay man?" Sam asked Dean.

"Um, yeah, just need a cold shower." Dean said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I smiled slightly, not looking up from my phone.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." I answered as Sam plugged his laptop in and booted it on. This footage better have something on it.


	6. Part 5

Part 5

Sam put in the hard drive we stole from Lifeline and started the footage. Sam scoot over to give me room.

"Can we go to a specific date?" I asked as I pulled out the file Bobby had on James.

"Yeah, that's the beauty of new age technology." Sam said as he pulled up a table of contents. "Alright when does it say he was there last?" Sam asked. I rifled through the file.

"Bobby's intel says he was last seen on Monday at around 9pm." I said. Sam started clicking on his laptop.

"Here we go." Sam said as Dean came out of the bathroom, wet hair and all. "Hey man, we're checking out the footage." Sam said, trying to to subtly invite Dean to take a look.

"Nah, you guys do the geek thing. I'm headed down to the hotel bar." Dean said as he shrugged into his leather jacket and left. Sam looked at me and gave a sympathetic look.

"Alrighty then, anyway." I said looking back at the footage. A few seconds later I saw a familiar face. "Wait stop it right there!" I exclaimed. Sam paused the footage. I scanned the guys face that was stalking the back corner of the building. "Yeah that's him. He must be watching them to make sure…" I started to say as Sam played the video. My voice trailed off.

"Wait. A vamp is headed in his direction...what is he doing?" Sam said.

"He's giving the vamp something, can you zoom in on that?" I asked. Sam zoomed in an increased the pixels. "Oh my god Sam. Those are vials. Looks like blood." I said.

"Why would a hunter be giving a vamp blood?" Sam asked.

"That vamp looks familiar. That's the security guy from Lifeline." I said. "We need to ask him." I said.

"I guess, but you should let me and Dean go." Sam said. I looked at him sideways.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Look, you've done your part in this and you did a damn good job. But Bobby made us promise we would keep you safe. Plus, I don't think Dean would be too keen on you going back to that place." Sam said as I huffed under my breath.

"Whatever, I overheard him saying he works tomorrow from five to midnight. You guys can attempt to question him then. But don't be surprised if you guys find yourselves getting thrown out on your asses." I said as I grabbed my jeans and headed to the bathroom. I pulled them on and shoved on my boots. I put on my leather jacket and grabbed my wallet.

"Where you goin'?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Damage control." I said as I pulled by hair out from my jacket. I headed down to the hotel bar and opened the big double glass doors. I started scanning the bar for the Winchester brother that made my knees go weak. I finally spotted him at the end of the bar, with a blonde plastic hussey with her arm around him, whispering in his ear. He didn't look interested but he also didn't look uninterested. I scoffed and walked in their direction. Dean saw me coming and immediately stood up causing the girl to look over at me confused. "So much for earning it huh?" I scoffed and turned to walk away. I could hear Dean muttered curse words behind me.

"Andy, hang on." Dean said as he caught up with me. "You're really going to get mad because someone else…" I cut him off.

"Well Jesus Dean. Thirty minutes ago you were ready to fuck me sideways! I turn you down because I am not that kind of girl and you move on to the next that quick?" I started to say as I was walking down the city sidewalk near the hotel. He sighed.

"I sure don't want you to do anything you don't really want to." Dean said.

"That's part of the problem Dean, I did want to. But I have a mission, nothing can get in the way of that." I said as I leaned against a brick building. He stood in front of me, hands in his pockets. "Did Bobby ever tell you about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, said you are a badass hunter who can handle herself. Which as it turns out, I am inclined to agree." Dean said, smirking. I smiled back slightly.

"No I mean before I became a hunter." I said. Dean shook his head slightly. "My parents were both hunters, as well as my little sister. My sister and I had no idea. Then I guess when I went off to college, they told her and started training her. They wanted me to finish college before I started training but fate had other plans I guess. They were murdered. Brutally. By what I don't know. But I have made it my life goal to find whatever tore them to pieces. Bobby took me in and taught me everything I needed to know in a year." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at the ground. "We lost our dad earlier this year. It's a feeling you can't even describe." He said as I nodded looking at my boots. "Wait a year? Damn. Took me my whole life basically to get the hunter status I have now." Dean said, looking at me in awe. I smiled.

"I'm a fast learner." I said.

"Well, I have no doubt about that. Where did you learn to pole dance like that?" He asked.

"No where. My first time." I said, slightly blushing. He held his heart and groaned.

"You're the whole package." He said smiling.

"I doubt that." I said looking down.

"You think I would get that mad when someone else I am interested in takes her clothes off in front of other dudes? Never." Dean said looking completely serious. I smiled.

"Look, let's just get this done and figure this whole thing between us out after, deal?" I asked. Dean sighed slightly looking disappointed.

"Whatever you say doll." He said as we headed back to the hotel.

The next night I was sitting in the hotel room, bored out of my mind. I had a fifth of whiskey in my lap and nursed it while watching some stupid sitcom. I couldn't believe I wasn't at the club. This was my case. This could be my way to the motherfucker who slaughtered my family. I sighed and took another swig.

I heard Sam and Dean start to open the door and I sat up. They walked in and Dean immediately went to the mini fridge for a beer. Sam handed me a folder and smiled.

"Well we have good news and bad news." Sam said.

"Good news first." I said setting the bottle of liquor down on the nightstand.

"The good news is we have information on all of the victims. Every person found shredded in Austin is in this folder with some out of state donors." Sam started.

"Donors?" I asked.

"We couldn't get the vamp to fess up to the murders but he did confirm they were taking blood from hunter donors. Apparently hunter blood has a component that can cure dead man blood poisoning to vamps." Dean continued. "It can also have an effect that makes the vamp high in a sense." Dean said.

"Wait I don't understand. Our blood is no different than any normal human being." I said.

"That's we thought too. But according to this, when we fight evil, demons, whatever, a charge runs through our veins. It spikes our blood." Sam clarified. Wow, who would have thought.

"Okay, let me see that." I said as I grabbed the file. I searched through the name for my family name, then there it was. My father Norman Carson was a donor. He was working with vampires. "Where is this blood going? There has to be someone administering it." I said, trying to cover the fact that I suddenly felt ill.

"We think this address may be it. It's written in the front of the book and no name attached." Dean pointed out. New Orleans, LA. My heart sank. I was leaving these guys behind. I couldn't let them go any further. I was closing in on this fucker and it was dangerous. I couldn't ask them to risk their lives. "But we should probably head out in the morning. Don't think we are liked by those vamps now." Dean added.

"Let's get some sleep then." I said. They nodded.

Dean stroked my hair away from my face as we looked at each other. Sam was already passed out, but Dean and I couldn't stop looking at each other as we lay there.

"I can't cry. Not since that night." I whispered. "I only cry in my sleep." I confessed. He lifted my chin and lightly kissed me.

"I get it. I think we're both lost." He said. I nodded and looked down at our entwined hands. I turned over and he put his arm around my waist. We fell asleep just like that.

The next morning I quietly and carefully moved Dean's arm and left. This was my fight. I wasn't about to get them killed for it. I hadn't felt that way about anyone for so long. Dean deserved better than me. Sam had become a good friend, a kind of friend I hadn't had in a long time. It was time for me to go.


	7. Part 6

Part 6

I thought about the note I had written to them. I usually wasn't one for sappy, or at least not as of late. But I had to let them know I was okay.

_Don't come looking for me. I took the files, I am going to find it and I am going to stop it Be good Winchesters. - Andy xo_

I drove to Louisiana in one day. I got a room at a hotel in the city. The address on the book took me to some building close to Bourbon Street. I went around to the back and saw a red medical sign. I opened the door and saw a blonde little secretary sitting behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" She said with an accent.

"Yeah, um. Is the doc in?" I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked. I shook my head. "Then you don't see him." she said.

"Yeah, I do." I said as I kicked open the door to the back office. I saw a man, dreadlocks pulled back above his head, smoking joint. I startled him and he dropped his roach. "Sorry to barge in doc, but I have some questions for you." I said looking around.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered.

"I won't hurt you, as long as you tell me what I need to know." I said as I leaned on his desk. "How much cash these vamps pay you to cure them or give them a good high?" I asked.

"Usually about five hundred a dose." He said leaning back in his chair, still scared.

"Not bad. How much do the hunters make?" I asked.

"We give them about three hundred a vial." He said starting to relax.

"Tell me who's been killing your donors." I said slamming on the desk.

"I don't know man, I swear! You think I want my cash cows to be getting picked off? That's my bread and butter man!" He said, his hands in the air.

"Well, I don't appreciate me referred to as a cow but…"I said.

"You're a hunter?" He asked. I nodded. "Dude, I swear I don't know who's been killing off your kind. But th-there was this guy. He came in a few years back, looking for donor information. Tall, long hair, goatee. Scary lookin' dude. Hunter." He said. My heart sank.

"A hunter came in looking for your donor's information?" I said, shaking. He nodded. "Did he give you a name?" I asked.

"Uh, fuck uh. Bane. Thomas Bane, I th-think." He said. I growled.

"You keep you information locked down you hear me? Anyone comes in asking, you tell em' to fuck off. Got it?" I said. He nodded nervously. I left. Thomas Bane was mine.

I pulled up to the house and parked the car down the block. I snuck up to Bane's front window and peered in. He was sitting in a recliner, beer in hand. Looked like a piece of shit. I grabbed my handgun and kicked the front door in. He didn't move a muscle.

"I was wonderin' when you would show up girl." He said turning to me. I held my gun in his direction. "Andy Carson, look just like your mom. Hot." He said eyeing me up and down. MY gut turned.

"You're a dead man, Bane." I growled. He laughed.

"And why is that? Cause' im cleaning up? Hunters who give blood to parasites aren't worth bein' in our pack. You're dad had it comin'." He said. My rage flared.

"And my baby sister? My mom? They have it comin' too?" I said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I didn't kill them. Just your pops. Man, I was shocked to hear big bad Norman was dirty. I knew that money had to be comin' from somewhere." He said.

"Who killed my mom and sister?" I asked. He chuckled and stepped forward, raised my gun higher.

"My partner. Went a little nuts that night. I mean tearing these fuckers up is great punishment but your dad was the guilty party Not quite sure why he…" Bane said, sadistically smiling.

"What's his name?" I demanded.

"Like I'd tell you, bitch. I heard you were hunting for me a while back. Been waiting for ya ever since. But I will never rat him out." Bane said. Before he could take a drink out of his beer, I put three bullets in him. Two in chest, one in the head. I really thought I would feel at least some sense of peace, I at least got my dad's killer. But I didn't. It wasn't over. Someone killed my mother and sister out of spite. They were innocent. I needed to go back to the Doc. Whoever was killing hunters was clearly getting their information from there, vamps wouldn't rat on their supplier. The receptionist.

A few days had gone by, I had been tailing the receptionist. As far as I could tell, she was human so I had to be damn sure she was in on it and giving our donor information. Finally, I got a hit. She stopped by a house not too far from Bane. A dude in his mid 40s answered. Handsome. That was my next target. I hadn't gotten much sleep, I had to watch this guy. This had to be him. He left the house one morning and I broke in. His name was Tripp Maxon. I saw overdue bills sitting on his desk. I looked in one of the drawers and saw a picture that made my heart sink. A picture of Tara, my baby sister. She was about three in the photo. I turned it over and I felt ill. My mother's handwriting "Tara, 3 years old 1989". Just then, I hear a gun cock behind me.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?" He asked. I turned slowly with my hands in the air, Tara's picture in my right.

"Why do you have a picture of her?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"So you're her. Little cunt who killed Tom." He growled.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" I growled.

"You're bitch of a mother wouldn't let me see her. Years went by. She never let me near her. She was mine too. Pretty, just like her momma." He said, smirking.

"My mother and you?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly. She never did give me what I wanted. Not really. So I took it." He growled. I wanted to puke.

"You...raped her." I shuddered. He chuckled.

"Well, she saw something in that douchebag father of yours. Never did understand it. She and I were supposed to be together. We grew up together. She betrayed me when she married Norman. She had to go." He said.

"And my sister? Your daughter?!" I screamed.

"It was too late for her. Just like her bitch mother. Now I get to off her bitch sister." He said pointing the gun at my head. This was it.

Before he could pull the trigger, a bullet entered his head from the back. He fell to the ground and I see Bobby.

He dropped the gun and pulled me into a hug.

"Dammit girl, I told you not to do this on your own." He said as I shook in his arms. Still no tears. I didn't feel any better, I felt worse.


	8. Part 7

Part 7

*Sexual Content Ahead*

A couple months had gone by. After Bobby saved me from the monster who helped kill my family, I went on a rampage to stop hunters from donating blood. During my mission, I met a vampire name Lanore. She and her pack didn't believe in killing humans.

"_After Goron tried to kill me…" Lanore started to say. _

"_Gordon? Let me guess, Gordon Walker?" I asked. _

"_Yes, how did you know?" She asked. _

"_Sounds like him. Good hunter but fucked in the head." I said, noticing Lanore shift. _

"_Sam and Dean saved me and we left." She added. The sound of Dean's name made my heart skip a beat. Lanore noticed this and smiled. "That Dean, handsome." She added. _

"_Yeah he's alright. So listen, I know you guys are good people. You never know when some douchebag hunter like Gordon will poison one of your own. So, I will give you some of my blood in case you need it." I said. _

"_No you don't have to do that Andy." Lanore started. _

"_No it's okay. I feel bad for one of ours almost killing you. I will give you my number and if you use it and start to run low, just text me. I will come by when I can and give you more." I said, writing down my number on a piece of paper that was next to me. _

"_Thank you Andy. That means a lot." Lanore said as she walked me the bathroom. One of her pack took my blood, vamped out a little but got the job done. I didn't hold it against him. _

_Lanore started to walk me to my car and stopped me. _

"_Listen. I'm sorry about your family. That's awful, what happened to them." Lanore said. _

"_Thanks. Take care Lanore." I said as I got into my car. _

I was headed to Springfield, Ohio. Bobby had called and told me to meet him there, he said the Winchester brothers had run into a problem with a case and could use our help. I met Bobby in front of an old apartment building.

"They here then?" I asked.

"Yeah, having trouble figuring out if a case is actually a case or not." Bobby said as we walked inside and went through two flights of stairs. Bobby knocked on the door and Sam answered.

"Hey Bobby, Andy." Sam said welcoming us inside.

"Hey boys." Bobby said shaking Sam's hand. I gave Sam a hug.

"How you doin' Sam?" I asked.

"Oh you know, ready to punch Dean in the face." He confessed. I walked into the main room and Dean got off the bed.

"Andy. What are you doin' here?" Dean asked, some disdain in his tone.

"Bobby said you guys might need my help." I said. I grabbed a chair and sat on it with my legs crossed. Sam handed me a beer and Dean didn't take his eyes off of me. Essentially Sam and Dean were ready to kill each other, Dean was trying to bang other chicks and weird occurrences going down in the town. I honestly didn't know which part was worse.

"Excuse me fellas, I need some air" I said as I stomped my way out of the room. I get that I left Dean high and dry but I thought he understood why. Didn't think he would move on after only a few months. Well, maybe it makes sense. Still, it hurt.

I went outside and pulled out a smoke. I lit it and leaned against the building. I heard the front entrance open. Sam walked out and groaned as he leaned next to me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that. I heard you got em'. Sam said.

"Yeah. It's over. Like other things apparently." I said.

"He misses you. I know he does. Dean, his way of numbing any kind of pain is mindless sex." Sam explained. I scoffed in disgust. He smiled. "Now hold on. What i'm trying to say is, you hurt him. He got it, but it hurt. I've never seen him like that. But just give him a minute, let him figure this case out. He will come around." Sam said. "I can't take that dude another minute." Sam said.

"Yeah I can tell." I said laughing. I put my smoke out and followed him back up. Dean and Bobby stopped talking immediately and I wasn't sure if they were talking about me or Sam.

"Alright. Carry on." I said. Sam said Dean stole his computer, Dean said Sam let out the air in his tires. I looked at Bobby just as Dean got to the part where they had a minor scuffle. Bobby nodded. We knew what it was.

"Okay we've heard enough." Bobby said.

"Anyway, you guys showed up about an hour after that." Dean said.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am." Bobby said, both Sam and Dean looking like ashamed little kids. "Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer." Bobby said, and Sam started to argue. Bobby shut him up.

"And Sam did not let the air out of your tires Dean." I said. Dean scoffed.

"Yeah." Sam chuckled.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would;ve been pretty clear." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with." Bobby explained.

"Uh…" Sam said confused.

"I got nothin'." Dean added.

"It's a trickster." I sighed, folding my arms.

"That's what I thought." Dean smiled.

"What? No you didn't." Sam added. I laughed slightly. Adult children right here. Bobby explained how tricksters work and how they were part of the recent events in Springfield. Sam and Dean agreed to check out the janitor at the college because he was their prime suspect.

"Well boys, let's get us a trickster." I said. Sam and Dean were going to do a little recon and Bobby and I would wait for the call to back them up. Sure enough later on that evening, Sam came by, saying Dean would be in need of some backup. I watched from the side stage as the tricksters girls enticed Dean.

"Come on, let us give you a message." One girl said. I growled as Dean scoffed in surprise.

"Wha...you know I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really I am but...I have to pass." Dean said. One girl pouted.

"Why is that honey?" the brunette asked.

"My heart belongs to another." Dean said as he flashed his eyes to the side stage at me. Then started a conversation with the trickster who appeared in the seats behind him. Then I heard my queue. I emerged from the side stage, shotgun in hand.

After a few exchanges, I saw a big dude with a chainsaw behind Sam.

"Sam look out!" I yelled. Sam and Bobby started on him and in the meantime, I helped Dean fight the girls. I punched the blonde in the face, then she kicked me in the stomach. I coughed then took a blow to the face. My lip was bleeding but I went nuclear. I headbutted her, flipped her, then had her by the hair. I yanked her as I grabbed the brunette. Then I had them both yelping as I had them by the hair. Dean smiled at my victory, then before I knew it, they were out of my hands as the trickster had been staked. The chainsaw dude was gone. I wiped my bloody lip and met the boys in the middle of the auditorium.

"You guys okay?" Dean said as he wiped the blood off of him.

"Yeah" Sam and I said unison. Dean took my face into his hands to look at my lip.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." I said as I grabbed his hand and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Looks hot." He said, I chuckled.

"All I gotta say, he had style." Dean said chuckling. I elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly stopped.

"Let's get outta here before you say something to get bloodied up even more ya idjit." Bobby said. We got outside, Dean and Sam said their sorries for being asshats to each other and we took off.

When we got back, we got the hell out of Springfield. I followed Sam and Dean while Bobby headed back to South Dakota. We stopped in Louisville, Kentucky to get some sleep. We checked in at a Holiday Inn, I got my own room this time.

I was just getting out of the shower and was in nothing but my booty shorts and a black tank top when I heard a knock at the door. I peeked out to see Dean. I smiled slightly. I opened the door and he gawked at my lack of clothing and dripping wet hair.

"Well you comin' in or?" I asked.

"God I hope so." He breathed out as he followed me inside. I sat down on the bed and he stood in front of me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"First off, thanks for your help tonight." He said.

"Don't mention it." I said back.

"I also wanted to explain the whole picking up chicks thing these past few months." He added.

"Um you really don't have to. We weren't together Dean. You had no obligation to me." I said.

"But I did. I do. See, the thing is Andy. I don't recall ever feeling like this. Sure, I have had girlfriends. Never lasted long but I have had em'. But never once in my life have I ever been 'totally and completely tripping over myself, can't sleep, can't think about anything but you' with anyone before. I don't know how this works, hell I don't even know if I am for sure capable of it. The life we live, it's hard. It's dangerous." He said as he kneeled in front of me. He put his hand around the back of my neck. "I don't know how I know, but I know with every part of me, you're mine. And i'm yours. Always have been, even before I knew you." He explained. We sat there for what seemed like forever before he finally broke the silence. "Say somethin'". He said.

"Okay Winchester. Looks like you're stuck with me." I said as I crashed my lips to his. I put my hands on either side of his face as he deepened the kiss. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed, hardly breaking our kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned at the hot entrance. I lifted his shirt over his head and he did the same to me. He sat up to take my panties off and unbuckled his belt. He slid his jeans and boxers down then met me back down on the bed. He kissed down my neck, breasts and stomach which made me arch my back in response. He kissed me down to my core and nearly sent me over the edge. I brought his face back up to mine and wrapped my legs around his waist. When he entered me, I gasped. It had been so long.

"Want me to stop." He asked, pulling away from our kiss.

"Hell no." I said as I crashed my lips to his. His speed picked up and I moaned in rhythm with his thrusts. I flipped him over and rode him. His hands roamed all over me, my ass, breasts, neck. I bent down to whisper in his ear, "Come with me baby." I said. With three more strides, I finished and I could feel him releasing into me. I collapsed onto him and he held me close. I rolled over to his side and he wrapped his arms around me as we faced each other, both still out of breath.

"Damn girl. That was...wow." he breathed out.

"Yeah." I smiled in agreeance. He kissed me deeply, then we both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Part 8

Part 8

*Going to be adding my own cases for Andy and the brothers after this. Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning with Dean snoring in my ear and his heavy arm draped over me. I smiled slightly and quietly got out of his hold. I shredded my clothes and got into the shower. Just as I was done washing my hair, the glass door opened and I felt two arms wrap around me. Dean kissed my shoulder then lightly moved me away from the water.

"Alright move or lose it toots." He joked. I chuckled and leaned against the shower wall to watch this unbelievably hot man become dripping with hot water. No matter how happy I felt, I still had this nagging voice in my head telling me that I knew Dean Winchester's reputation. Relationships were his forte, hell, they weren't necessarily mine either. Did that mean we were perfect for each other or that we were completely doomed? "Hey, what's wrong gorgeous?" Dean asked as he pressed his body against mine, lightly pressing me to the wall.

"Oh nothing, just my brain never shutting up." I said smiling lightly.

"Busy in there huh?" He asked as he moved the hair from my forehead. I nodded. "Want me to see if I can help with that?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a smirk of approval. He kissed me softly, running his hands all over my wet body. He successfully shut my brain up for the next half hour.

We got dressed and met Sam out by our cars. When we dropped our duffle bags, Sam had a telling grin on his face.

"How was your night kids?" Sam said, sipping his coffee.

"Zip it." I joked. As I walked to my car to throw in my duffle, I could hear Dean say, "Woman is a wild cat. Whew." I smirked. "I heard that Winchester!" I yelled as I grabbed some of the old burger wrappers in my car to pitch them. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that Bobby had texted me about a case in Georgia, people getting their heads bitten off. "Alright boys, looks like I am headed to Georgia. You are welcome to come?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"I got wind of some paranormal occurrences on this highway in Nevada. But Dean you should go with her." Sam said.

"No, it's fine. I got this one. I can meet up with you guys later, yeah?" I asked. Sam nodded and looked to me then Dean.

"I'm uh, gonna go wait in the car." Sam said. I smiled at Dean and his smiled back.

"So, you going to be able to keep your dick in your pants for a couple of weeks?" I said, half joking, half serious. Dean smirked and dipped a finger in the waistline of my jeans.

"I think so, you know how to send picture texts?" He said pulling me to him.

"I think so." I said smirking. My smile faded. "Be careful Dean. Seriously." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Same goes for you, you need us or anything goes wrong, you call me. None of this strong chick don't need no man crap. Got it?" Dean growled.

"And what if I don't? You gonna punish me, Winchester?" I asked as I licked his bottom lip. He quivered and groaned in frustration.

"Just go solve this case…" He said as he kissed me. I kissed him back hard, biting at his bottom lip. He pulled away and slightly pushed me away. "Fast." He said as I smiled at him. I started to walk and felt Dean slap my ass lightly. I had to admit, as much as I was going to miss him, a small part of me didn't trust that he would be able to keep his hands to himself for two weeks.

The case I had originally set out for in Georgia ended up taking the full two week maximum I had planned. Turns out it wasn't a werewolf, banshee or anything like that. It was a superhumanoid which I didn't even know existed. He was tough to take down and gave me a run for my money but with the help of a couple of local hunters, it turned out okay. There was a period of time where I couldn't get ahold of Dean which apparently had to do with him being in prison according to Bobby. What a moron. Once he got out, I ripped him a new one via phone.

"_What the hell were you two thinking? Do you know how pretty Winchester men are?!" I screamed into the phone. I could literally hear Dean rolling his eyes _

"_Calm down woman, everything worked out fine. Hey, uh, what are you wearin'?" He asked trying to change the subject. _

I was starting to get worried. I hadn't heard from Dean in a few days and Bobby wasn't answering my calls. Neither was Sam. I had stopped Nebraska for some sleep when I had gotten a call from Bobby.

"Andy sweetheart, you need to get to Wyoming. Now." Bobby ordered.

"Bobby what is it?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"It's Sam honey, he uh. He's dead." Bobby said. I dropped my phone. My mind raced. I picked my phone back up. "Andy? Honey you there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'll be there in the morning." I said as I hung up. I felt a stinging in my eyes and I thought for a second I was crying. I wasn't. But I sure felt like it. I immediately got into my car and sped off. I had to get there. I had to be there for Dean. I had to say goodbye to Sam, my dear friend.


	10. Part 9

Part 9

I pulled up to Bobby's property and parked my car next to the Impala. I got out of the car and stood there for a moment. I didn't know that I could handle seeing Sam dead. I had lost so many people, seeing my friends lifeless body would put me over the edge. I heard the front door open and I saw Dean followed by Bobby. I heard arguing and I quietly stepped closer.

"You made a deal for Sam, didn't you?" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby…" Dean said quietly.

"How long?!" Bobby bellowed.

"One year." Dean said. My heart dropped.

"Damnit Dean." Bobby growled. Everything from then on sounded fuzzy. I could make out Dean saying at least this way his life could mean something. My legs walked me into plain sight Bobby facing my direction and Dean's back to me.

"How is your brother going to feel when he knows you're goin' to hell? How is she going to feel?" Bobby said looking behind Dean's shoulder at me. My arms crossed and my body shivering even though I wasn't cold. Dean turned around and saw me. He growled under his breath. Bobby said something else then went back inside. Dean turned around to face me and started walking towards me.

"I had to Andy. He's my brother. I never meant to…" He started to say before I clocked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and held his chin. "Okay I guess I deserve that sorta." He said as he looked at me squarely. "Please don't say anything to him." Dean said inching towards me. I stepped back. "Babe…" Dean said, looking sad. I bit my lip and took a deep breath in.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You don't stick around, it's your MO. Well, you may be ready to check out. But I sure as hell won't allow it. Now, I am going to go give Sam a big hug, then I am outta here." I growled, shoving past him.

"Wait, Andy. We can work this out, I only have a year." Dean said, trying to grab me. I yanked my arm away.

"No. You can't do that." I said.

"Do what? Be with you?" Dean argued.

"Make me fall even more in love with you then bounce. Forget it." I said while Dean blinked at me, shocked at the L word.

"I had a vision. I got hit by a Jinn last week. It took me an alternate reality. I was normal. No hunting. You and I were... married. We had two kids. Sammy was engaged to Jess. My mom was alive." Dean said. "But us hunters, we don't get happy endings." Dean added.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of this." I growled. "If that means I travel to the ends of the earth and back, then so be it." I said.

"You can't. It's part of the deal. If I try to get out of it, Sam's dead. Again." Dean said eyeing me.

"There has to be a way. And I am going to find it." I said. Dean looked away and I stormed inside. I saw Sam sitting there. He stood and smiled at me.

"Sam." I breathed out as I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he bent lower to get to my level. "Jesus Sam. You can't be doing this shit okay?" I said, holding him tighter.

"That's what I told him." I heard a woman say.

"Ellen?" I said as my face lit up.

"Hi honey. Been a long time." She said as she took a shot of whiskey. Dean walked in.

"How is Jo? And Ash?" I said as everyone's faces dropped. Ash was dead. Jo was fine but away. I liked Ash. Nice guy. Weird, but nice. After figuring out where Yellow Eyes was headed, I decided it was time for me to leave. I had to find a way to save Dean. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I felt like if I did, it was just risky. Sam followed me to my car.

"Andy, where are you going? We could use your help." Sam said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I am helping..just…" I started to say.

"He made a deal didn't he?" Sam said grimmly. I couldn't say anything.

"Be good Sam." I said as I squeezed his hand. I drove off the property and set out on my mission to save Dean Winchester. The man I was starting to love.

The next day I got a call from Sam. "How could you not tell me Andy? We can find a way together." Sam said.

"We will Sam. I am, I have an old...friend. He might be able to get me in contact with someone who can help." I said. "She'll show. It won't be ideal but she can help." I said. I didn't want to tell Sam her name or what she was. Ruby was a demon, he wouldn't go for it until he met her. "We can't tell Dean what we're doing."

"Can't you just come with us Andy? He is heartbroken." Sam said.

"Just take care of him and keep looking for ways that might save him. I will be there soon.

I looked everywhere. I talk to every demon, creature or mystic I could find. Demonic life contracts were hard to break. Ruby had finally located Sam. I didn't know specifics. But she was starting to be our only option.

I was getting texts from Dean daily asking me to come back. To just enjoy these last remaining months with him. I kept telling him no not until I found a way to save him and keep Sam alive. I told him no. But we kept in contact almost daily. I missed him more than I thought was possible. I had sent him the occasional nude photo to keep him occupied. We had both agreed to not tell each other about our close calls during our quests because it just made the other feel unbelievably nervous and worried. Bobby had been sending me leads on who may be able to help with breaking demonic contracts but everything was a dead end. Part of me just wanted to go to Dean and be with him. But I couldn't give up. I had been traveling all over, even flew out to Egypt for a night to consult the ancient spirits of Apophis. Yeah won't be doing that again anytime soon.

I decided it was time to get back to them. I was hitting all dead ends on my part and Sam seemed to be having possible better luck with Ruby. I texted Dean and found and they were in Massachusetts hunting witches. I figured they could use my help. I pulled up to the motel they were staying at and knocked. I heard Dean coughing but it didn't sound normal. I kicked the door in and saw him lying on the ground, coughing up mass amounts of blood. I ran to him falling on the floor next to him.

"Dean? Baby? What the hell is happening?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Either these damn witches or that bitch Ruby." He said, as I held his head in my lap.

"It's not Ruby." I said. He looked at me confused. "Just trust me." I said. Just as he was about to question me, Ruby showed up.

"If you wanna kill me, get in line bitch." Dean said, rolling away from me so he was in front of me. Ruby charged us and grabbed Dean before I could even do anything. She started pouring this black shit in his mouth and I grabbed her arm.

"Ruby what are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Trust me, this will work." She said, grabbing my arm to calm me. "He better stop calling me bitch." She added. Dean stopped choking and he sat up.

"Dean. Dean are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him. He nodded.

"You saved my life." he said to Ruby.

"Don't mention it." Ruby said.

"What did you give him?" I asked.

"Yeah, it tasted like total ass." He said wiping his mouth.

"Witchcraft. Bye Andy, see ya around short bus." Ruby said as she walked out.

"You're the short bus...short bus." Dean said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I went and grabbed a wet washcloth and handed it to Dean. I gave him a bottle of water and sat down next to him. "I gotta get to Sammy. He's with those witches. Stay here, don't open the door for anyone understand me?" Dean barked.

"No I am coming with you!" I yelled.

"No!" Dean bellowed. He sighed. "No babe, I can't let anything happen to you. I'll be back. Sammy and me. Got it?" He said. I grunted under my breath and I nodded. This was bullshit, but it wasn't my fight.

When Dean and Sam came back, Sam looked wrecked. "What happened?" I asked.

"Ruby, she helped us." Dean said as he set his keys down. Sam immediately went to the bathroom. "It wasn't pretty but, got it done." Dean said as I set my hands on his chest.

"I missed you Winchester." I said as I snaked my arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I missed you hot stuff." He said as he kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I sucked down and he moaned. "Mmm. Hold that thought. I am gonna pay us up for another night. Be right back." Dean said as he went back outside. Just then Sam came out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just been a long couple of weeks. I'm gonna crash okay?" Sam said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Okay bud. Get some rest." I said as I went outside to see where Dean was. He was taking forever, his fake credit card probably declined. When I walked outside, I saw Dean standing there. In the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't turn around.

"She can't do it." He said.

"Who can't do what?" I said, folding my arms from the chill.

"Ruby. She can't break the deal. She just said that to get Sam to...open up to her. Guess we can't expect anything less. She's a demon. Exactly what I will become." Dean said turning slightly to me. I felt sick.

"You don't know that Dean." I said.

"Yeah I do. The intel is pretty solid coming from a demon who has been there...I'm still going to hell. I am going to become a soulless monster." Dean said. I walked up to him to face him.

"No. I won't let that happen. I promise you." I said.

"Nothing you can do beautiful. We can't tell Sammy. At least not right now. Right now, I just want to bury myself in you. Sound good?" Dean asked. I scoffed, feeling that same sting in my eyes. Still no tears.

"Fine. But I am not giving up. And if you try to stop me, I'll kick your ass to hell myself." I growled. He smirked.

"There's that feisty woman I can't get enough of." He said as he kissed me.

I wasn't giving up. Dean may have accepted it, but I sure as shit wouldn't.


	11. Part 10

Part 10

***This part is all in Deans point of view. Enjoy!***

I was in the middle of fairly good dream when I felt a sudden bouncing. I opened my eyes to see Andy sitting on her knees, bouncing up and down. I wouldn't lie, it wasn't a bad view to wake up to. After hearing Ruby couldn't do jack shit for me last night, I could use a good roll in the sack. But, another part of me wasn't in the mood.

"Wake up lazy. Sam and I may have found a case in Tennessee." Andy said as she handed me a coffee. I couldn't get over how hot this chick was and damn could she rock a tight pair of jeans. "It sounds promising. A bunch of theater actors are being picked off one by one but get this. They are spontaneously combusting on stage in front of three hundred people and everytime it happens, it's the main character of the play." I said as Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Sounds...gross yet promising." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. I tried to adjust my morning wood considering my little brother was in the room.

"Yeah we should probably leave now-ish though. Takes around sixteen hours to get there." Sam said looking at the old school map. "I'm gonna head over to the lobby, my laptop gets better Wi-Fi in there. I'll meet you guys at the car in about fifteen yeah?" Sam asked as he shoved his coat on.

"Yeah, see if you can't get ahold of Bobby and pick his brain. I'll start seeing if I can get any information on public records." Andy said as she pulled out my iPhone. Sam chuckled.

"I can't believe you paid six hundred dollars for that phone Andy." Sam mocked. Andy rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that I can do research conveniently now and you have to use your prehistoric laptop." She said smirking. If I only had a six months left here, I was going to fuck this girl every chance I got and this was going to be one of those chances. I couldn't believe I had every intention of banging only one chick until the day I die which just so happened to be only six months away. It was definitely not my usual gig but this woman did somethin' to me I couldn't explain.

After Sam and Andy had their banter fest, Sam left with his laptop and Andy sat in one of the accent chairs scrolling on her techy phone. I down my coffee and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I changed out of my clothes from the night before and came up behind Andy. I moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. I saw bumps raise on her arms and she let her head fall back onto my shoulder. She twisted her head slightly and pressed her lips to mine. I could feel myself getting harder by the minute, this chick was unreal. I ran my hands up and down her front as she wrapped her arm around my neck. I started to lift her shirt and slip my hand into the top of her jeans but she grabbed my hand.

"Mmm. Raincheck? We gotta get going." She said as she kissed down my jawline. I groaned.

"Yeah, you're right just give me a minute." I said adjusting myself. She laughed as she grabbed her stuff and put her leather jacket on.

"No problem sexy. Just meet us outside." She said as she blew me a kiss and closed the door behind her. After I cleaned my pipes quickly, I met Sam and Andy outside. We were on our way to Tennessee.

When we finally pulled up to a hotel down the street from the Worley Theater, I was exhausted listening to Sam and Andy talk nerdy. I didn't realize she was so smart. I mean, I knew the lady was smart but not a freaking genius. It never occurred to me how much we still didn't know about each other. Andy was a med school student before she became a hunter. Her dad was Norman Carson, didn't know the guy personally but my dad and Bobby had mentioned him once or twice. They said he was a damn good hunter, good man. I wouldn't judge, especially in front of Andy but I questioned how good he could have been if he was donating his blood to vamps. Granted, I had met and seen good vampires. But I had a feeling that was a small number.

After we got our room, we had all decided we should probably check out the restaurant that was attached to the theater to see if anyone would talk about the lead actors exploding on stage. Aside from working, I could use a beer...or six. The three of us walked over to the theater and stood outside.

"Alright, I will check out the theater. I think I can sneak into the back entrance, get a look around. You guys start talking to people, I hear the talent like to frequent the bar. See if they are willing to give some info." Andy said.

"Alright, watch yourself." I said. I wasn't crazy about her going alone but I have never seen a woman handle herself like she did. I watched her disappear around the corner while Sammy and I headed next door. When we walked in, we saw a group of people congregating at the bar. I ordered two beers and handed one to Sammy. I noticed a group of people next to us were talking about the murders and I saw one of them staring at me, smirking. She was a blonde, tall drink of water. "Alright, Sammy let me go work my magic." I said as I grabbed my beer.

"Hey. Name's Dean." I said to the blonde.

"Carmen." She said licking her lips. I smiled.

"So, you in the play?" I asked.

"Yeah, I play the rambunctious dancer, Ingrid." She said as she took a sip of her fruity girl drink.

"Mmm, I'll bet that's not too tough for you to pull off eh?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Well, I could show you my...act." Carmen whispered in my ear. This is all an act. Act to get information. I only bang Andy now. I only bang Andy now...my God she is rubbing her ass on me. Just as I was getting ready to cave, I saw a very pissed off brunette staring at me from across the bar, looking like she was going to rip my dick off.


	12. Part 11

Part 11

I turned the corner and found the back entrance to the theater. I picked the lock and let myself in. The back was old, the floor creaked below me. I walked slowly through the backstage area and looked for any clues. I went to the cast fitting room and saw a row of lockers. I started looking through the ones that were unlocked. I saw the usual belongings that would most likely belong to any actor or actress. The last locker was slightly ajar. It was labeled "Tonya". I opened it and went through feather boas and costumes. Then, in the back I saw something hanging. I grabbed it and recognized it immediately: a voodoo doll. I took the carefully and grabbed the bag of salt I always kept in my boot. I put the voodoo doll inside the salt and stored it in the back of a dresser drawer I found in the dressing room. Someone wanted this Tonya dead. I decided to head to the bar to tell the guys what I had found. I walked through the back of the theater and went through the alley to get to the bar. When I walked in, I see none other than Dean fucking Winchester looking pretty cozy with some barbie doll. He saw me and immediately excused himself from the bimbo. I folded my arms as I waited for him to reach me.

"Hey, uh. I think I might have a lead." Dean said, knowing damn well I was pissed. I nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll go get myself a lead. You keep working your bimbo, i'm sorry 'lead'. " I said as I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my shirt and adjusting my boobs. I shoved past him and I heard him mutter 'dammit' behind me. I saw Sam talking with a group of gentleman sat at a tabletop. I saw two assumable crew members in the big group by the bar and bimbo that were clearly eyeing me up and down. I sat down and ordered a shot of Jameson. I downed the shot and was then approached by one of the crew members. He was hot, jet black hair, muscular. He said his name was Zak and he was the lighting guy.

"So Zak, you know about the human explosions yeah?" I asked as he bought me another shot. I saw Dean watching my every move, fuming.

"Oh yeah. I was there. I'm usually up in the boardwalks above the stage. It was horrible." Zak said, clinking my shot glass with his.

"Well, maybe you could show me what it's like up there." I said, turning my flirt on. I ran my hand up Zak's muscular arm and Zak started playing with a piece of my hair. Before I could even continue my questioning, Dean came up behind me.

"Can I talk to you?" He growled in my ear. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Everything okay?" Zak asked me eyeing Dean and I.

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll be right back." I said as I took another shot. I stormed ahead of Dean and headed to the alley between the theater and the bar. "What?" I snarkily said as I turned to face him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean bellowed, pointing to the bar.

"What? I was getting a lead, Dean. You understand that right? You sure seem to understand it when you were talking to that blonde in there." I said.

"So what your solution is to let some random dude get you drunk and probably talk advantage? That's your method of getting information?" He growled back. I smirked.

"So what if it is? It's my job and I am going to do it whether you like it or not so get the fuck out of my way Winchester." I said as I tried to shove past him.

"Over my dead body. Six months early!" Dean shouts in a frustrated tone. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it?" I said, challenging him. He looked at me like he wanted to take a swing. "Oh you gonna hit me Dean? Go ahead, I'll wipe the floor with you." I threatened. He knew I could. I half expected to get clocked, instead he crashed his lips to mine. I didn't fight that one. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer. He lifted me into the air and lightly slammed me against the brick building. I felt him start to roam my body with his hands then before I knew it, his fingers pushed into my jeans and moved my panties aside. I moaned into his mouth as he fingered me. I couldn't believe the feeling. I was no virgin, I had had my fair share of experiences but when Dean touched me, it felt like my entire body was on fire. Dean pulled my hair slightly and started nipping at kissing at my neck. This sent me over the edge. Once I was done Dean smirked.

"You're mine. Got it?" He breathed out, looking proud of himself. I smirked. I bent down and undid his buckle quickly and took him into my mouth. I licked him up and down. I could hear him groan and he balanced himself by placing his hand on the building behind me. He grabbed my hair lightly and spilled into me. I licked up every drop and stood up straight. He placed his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. His kissed me lightly and I took his hands into from the side of my face and dropped them.

"No Winchester. You're mine." I said as I walked back to the front of the bar.


	13. Part 12

Part 12

*Hey guys! Hope you enjoy it so far! If you like it, please take the time to follow or favorite! If you want to leave a review, I am down for that! *

I headed back into the bar, leaving a very out of breath Dean in the alley. I figured I would give him a minute. The blonde looked behind me as I entered, looking for Dean. I saw Zak sitting at the bar still, so I decided to keep trying to get information.

"Hey sorry about that." I said as I sat next to him.

"Who was he? Your boyfriend?" Zak asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Um, not really." I lied. I honestly had no idea what Dean and I were. I knew his reputation. I knew I was still a mess. I for sure knew we were not relationship material. But I also knew how much I cared about him. I couldn't explain it to myself so there was no way I could explain to some stranger. "So these people who were imploding on stage, were they important to the production?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked.

"Like were they just back up or side characters?" I asked as I saw Dean come back in the bar and huff when he saw me with Zak.

"No, they were the main antagonists. That's the whole weird thing. It's been four people now in less than two months. All replaced the main actor then boom. Dead." Zak explained.

"Wow. I wonder why they don't put a stop to the play?" I asked.

"Oh you know, money. The show is for reason getting more popular with every explosion. People are sick I guess and like to see that sort of thing in person." He said looking down at his beer. I chuckled, lost in thought. I looked up and saw Sam and Dean headed to the exit and Sam motioned for me to follow.

"Well it was nice to meet you Zak. Thanks for the shots." I said winking at him. Zak looked at me speechless. I saw Dean roll his eyes as I headed towards them. We headed outside and tried to act normal on our way back to the hotel. "That was a cute little bar. Very...interesting." I said. Sam and Dean agreed and we kept walking. When we finally reached the hotel, we went to our room and headed to the mini-fridge. I took out three Heinekens, handing two to the guys.

"What did you guys get?" I asked. "Aside from that blonde's phone number. Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes at him.

"What I didn't get her number." Dean lied as he took a sip of his beer. I reached over and shoved my hand in his pocket. Dean chuckled and Sam sat there uncomfortably. I pulled out a bar napkin with a number and a lipstick stain. "I honestly don't know how that got there." Dean added.

"Uh huh. Well, we should keep it just in case we need to talk to her again. According to Zak the lighting guy, all four vics were in the leading spot of the play when they exploded. I also found a talisman in the dressing room. One of the lockers marked Tonya. She should be safe, I got rid of it. Not that she needed my help, you seem to be helping her fine Dean." I said.

"Uh, that wasn't Tonya I was talking to. That was Carmen." Dean said.

"Did either of you see a Tonya in that group?" Sam asked. I shook my head no along with Dean. Sam pulled out his laptop and looked it up. We saw the picture of Tonya Reynolds and we didn't see her at the bar. "Okay, I am gonna go find Tonya and keep an eye on her. She is prime real estate since she got the lead role after the last girl bit the dust. You two go figure out who is doin' this." Sam said.

"I say we start with the director. He has the say so on whether or not this shit gets shut down, why would he not shut it down after four of his actors die randomly?" I asked. Dean nodded as he pulled Sam's laptop to him.

"Looks like the director is...Matthew Waverly. He was at that bar. Carmen said they were all headed to this karaoke bar down the street. They're probably there now." Dean said as he got up. "Keep your phone on you Sammy. You need us call." Dean added. Sam nodded while Dean and I headed to the karaoke bar. When we walked in, there was a sweaty man who was clearly wasted singing Shania Twain on stage. We looked around and saw the theater group. I saw Carmen coming towards us and Dean whispered to me, "I won't bang her. I promise." He said quickly. Carmen came up and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dean! I thought you said you were turning in. You couldn't resist my offer huh?" Carmen said, eyeing me. Dean chuckled nervously.

"I guess not darlin'." Dean said. I could tell this was new to him. I appreciated the effort. I half expected him to disappear with her in the crowd but instead he looked over at me. "But uh, I'll catch up with you later." Dean said dismissing her. Carmen looked at him in shock. I smirked, then saw the Matthew sitting at one of the tables. I pointed and Dean followed me.

"Excuse me Matthew Wavery?" I asked. He looked at us, looking bothered.

"Yes?" He said with a grumpy tone.

"I'm Andy, this is my associate Dean." I said, thinking aliases weren't needed here. "We're with the Playbill Post. Do you have anything to say about the deaths of talent on stage during your playwright?" I asked. Dean looked at him sternly.

"Nope. The show must go on, right? Now that's all I have to say. If you have any other questions you can call my lawyer." Matthew said as he got up and left. I looked at Dean. Dean and I started to head back to the hotel.

"Suspicious. Why did he get so damn defensive?" I asked Dean.

"Maybe he's hiding something. We need to check out his apartment, Carmen said they are doing rehearsals all day tomorrow. I'll do some recon. Shouldn't be too hard to find his address." Dean said. I nodded as we got inside our room.

"Take Sam with you. Better in numbers. I will keep an eye on things at the theater. For now, let's get some sleep." I suggested. Dean chuckled.

"Sammy's not back yet. Sure you want to sleep?" Dean asked as he lightly pushed me up against the wall of our room, his hand on the side of my face. My breathing hitched and I smiled.

"Well it just so happens, I was thinking about taking a long...hot...shower." I said, placing kisses on Dean's jawline. He smiled and followed me into the bathroom.


	14. Part 13

Part 13

_*Hey guys! Hope you enjoy it so far! If you like it, please take the time to follow or favorite! If you want to leave a review, I am down for that! *_

When I woke up the next morning, Sam was still sleeping and Dean was gone. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I got up, stretched and started to do some push-ups. Girl has to stay in shape somehow if she is constantly on the run and eating whatever the fuck she wants. I was on the fiftieth when Dean walked in with a white bag and a drink carrier. I stopped and sat on my knees to look at him.

"Hey, don't stop stop my account." Dean said winking. Sam was starting to wake up from the commotion.

"This isn't nearly enough, I eat too much." I said as I got off the floor. "Speaking of, do either of you feel like goin' on a run with me? Need to stretch my legs but Bobby made me promise I would stop going on jogs alone." I said. Dean shook his head.

"Talk to this guy. Runnin' isn't my thing unless I have to." Dean said as he took a sip of coffee. "But I got donuts here." Dean added.

"Yeah, i'll go." Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Awesome, we won't be long. I am starving and we gotta work. Rehearsal starts at eleven. You guys should have clear access to Matthew's place and I need to watch Tonya. She is in some serious danger." I said as I started to pull my legs behind me to stretch. I pulled my Chuck Taylor's on since they were closer to running shoes than Doc Martens. Sam and I started running and decided to go down by the wooded area that said it had a trail. I could tell Sam was keeping my pace, his legs were substantially longer than mine. Once we were alone and on the trail I started to fill him in on what Dean and I learned from the director and Sam told me about his spying on Tonya.

"She said that nothing weird happened until Karen the previous lead died. She said once she was chosen to replace Karen, she started feeling sick. Like fevers at random, her hair is falling out." Sam said as we jogged.

"So all signs of voodooism." I said breathing out.

"Exactly. But I can't imagine a director of a play turning to this just to keep meat in the seats." Sam explained.

"Well, people are screwed up Sam. I have a feeling you guys will find something in his…" I said before Sam cut me off and motioned for me to be quiet. I looked at him confused and he started walking off the path quietly. "Sam what the hell?" I whispered. He put a finger to his mouth and moved some branches. I looked through and saw none other than Carmen, the blonde who hit on Dean at the bar the other night. She was smearing what looked like blood on a large greystone and was chanting. She lifted a voodoo doll up into the air and chanted some more before laying it gently on the greystone. "I'm gonna take her down." I said as I started to move forward but Sam stopped me.

"You can't see that charm around her neck? Recognize it? It's a dark magic protecting charm. Your fist would slide right off of her. We need to go get Dean and call Bobby. He can find a way to disarm her. But she has to be working with someone, that big thing of blood is coming from that deer over there. That charm can protect her but not make her super strong. Someone helped her kill it and drag it here. But who?" Sam said looking at me with confusion.

When the guys and I showed up to the rehearsal, the place was empty. We walked in the back entrance and went towards the stage. We walked on stage and saw the crowd was empty, no directors, no producers.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked along the stage.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." Dean said. Just then, Carmen walked in and had Tonya bound and gagged with a knife to her throat.

"You freaks should have just left well enough alone." Carmen said, Tonya crying behind her gag. I tensed up and clenched my fists. "Tsk tsk Dean, you never called me." Carmen said, pressing the blade into Tonya a little further causing Tonya to wince. "Gotta say Dean, she's not that pretty." Carmen said, directing her jab at me. I smirked.

"Sorry darlin'. I prefer my women to be mentally stable." Dean said as Sam inched forward. Carmen scoffed. "No way you could kill and move a steer all by yourself. Who is helping you Carmen?" Dean asked. Just then, I saw Zak come to my right. He had a gun pointed at me.

"Zak?" I asked. Carmen had brought Tonya up the stage stairs with her and was now inches from Zak, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean you're cute Andy but Carmen is my one and only." Zak said as he approached Carmen and gave her a sloppy french kiss.

"Did you bring it?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah. I have it." Zak said pulling out a white slip of paper. "Suicide note. Gonna hang Tonya right here on stage and shoot the three of you. Murder suicide looks good in my opinion. People were starting to question the combustions too much." Zak added.

"Wait, what did you need to do that voodoo in the woods for then?" Sam asked Carmen. Zak looked at Carmen confused. Carmen laughed. Just then, Zak started coughing up blood.

"Sorry Zakky. Couldn't have you dragging me down forever." Carmen said as Zak looked at her with confusion and sadness. Just then, Zak dropped to the ground, convulsing. I nodded to Dean, who then started walking to Carmen's left to try and distract her so I could get the jump on her while Sam took Tonya. Dean eyed us and then turned his attention back to Carmen.

"So what? You just work your dark mojo to eliminate everyone til you get to the head spot? Very Joan Crawford of you…"Dean mocked. Carmen smiled as I inched towards her left. She may have been good at black magic, but she wasn't very observant.

"I've been in how many productions now and what have I gotten? Jack squat! I should be on the first page of that playbill. But little bitches like Tonya always beat me out." Carmen screamed. "Not anymore. I beat them now." Carmen growled. I popped up to her right.

"Not today bitch." I said as I clocked her in the nose. Carmen dropped Tonya and stumbled backwards. Sam grabbed Tonya and pulled her out of the way while Dean checked Zak. Carmen retreated and started swinging the knife in my direction while I dodged every motion. I knocked the knife from Carmen's hands and tackled her to the ground. I straddled her and started wailing on her. She got a good punch to my nose. Finally, she conked out and when I looked up I saw the rest of the cast on the right stage staring at me. I got off Carmen and shrugged. I pulled out a set of handcuffs and locked them on Carmen. Dean smirked.

"Where did those come from?" Sam asked. I stood next to Sam and Dean and we waited in silence for someone to say something. I smirked.

"I have my ways." I said as I passed Dean and Sam on the stage.

"Anyway you could get those back?" Dean called after me. I turned slightly.

"No Dean, let's go." I said as I wiped the blood from my nose. The three of us turned towards the cast and crew looking for a final reaction. They were still stunned as a couple of them consoled a crying Tonya.

"Okay, let's start with scene eight people. Jerry, call the police." Matthew said as his assistant nodded and quickly pulled out his phone. "You three, get out off my stage. I'll tell the cops we found her like this." Matthew said as he looked at Carmen, beat out of her mind. Tonya ran up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him. Sam mumbled something then we started to scadatal. We were walking to the Impala when Dean started to chuckle.

"That Tonya chick was hot for ya Sammy." Dean said.

"Shut up Dean." Sam growled as he got to the passenger side. I followed Dean so I could sit behind him.

"What? She was cute." Dean added. I pushed him against the car. "I mean not nearly as cute as you darlin'." Dean added playfully.

"Just get me outta here Winchester." I said as I gave him a quick but deep kiss.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said as he watched me get into the car.


End file.
